Through The Eyes Of Another
by charl0ttem
Summary: When several of the towns most respected people are murdered the BAU are called in to consult on what seems to be a near impossible case. As tempers in the town flare and secrets are exposed the team are in serious danger of becoming caught in the crossfire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, first time back in a while thought i'd start something new because I really can't get back into the old stuff. if you have never seen me before welcome. I hope you enjoy it. i'm not sure where it should be set because I don't really know like the areas of America that great so any suggestions pm or comment.**

 **disclaimer I do not own any of criminal minds or anything.**

The man's mistake was coming. The moment he stepped out of his Land rover, treading gravel under foot, he was a dead man. A cold calculating half-moon highlighted the angles on his face, he was not afraid, impatient maybe a little cold but not afraid; they never were. On the edge of the forest was a dilapidated shed that was weary with age, windows shattered and roof groaning as the wicked wind whipped through it assaulting the tin roof. The sound of leaves colliding and braches swaying climaxed muting all other sounds as the man casually strode deeper into the dense trees. He never saw the hooded figure sheltered by the trees directly in front of him.

"Are you here?" his gruff voice definitely conveyed impatience.

 _Why the rush? Are you really so eager to take your last breath?_

Cursing he reached into his trouser pocket retrieving his phone, no doubt going to summon who he was waiting for, meaty fingers punched in numbers on the key pad whilst the shadowy figure crept closer almost close enough to reach out and touch.

 _Come on, how long are you going to keep me waiting, is your skull really that thick you can't take the thought to seek me out. Come and find me, don't let me do everything for you._

More swears flew from the so called gentleman, the phone beeping monotonously as the words no signal flashed up on the screen, of course the middle of the woods was expected to deliver impeccable signal to this man in all weathers all the time. Sighing and swear he came crashing through the foliage, bumbling around trying to find his way back to his car five minutes waiting was long enough and he had had it . All the fuss was more than enough to conceal the click as the safety on the gun was lifted and the soundless steps of his hunter.

 _Boring boring boring, so unimaginative. I have to do everything all the time._

A low laugh emanated from the trees, a twisted deep hollow laugh that the wind carried to the man, into his ears and down his spine chilling him to the core. "who's there? Is that you? What the hell are you doing? " the slight rise in his voice as he finished highlighted a crack in his uncaring façade.

 _Good now we're getting somewhere. Do I detect a little nervousness, come on now. I know you have more to give me._

" Stop pissing about goddamn it lets get this over with so I can get out of here." Pacing at the edge of the forest the rustle of footsteps from the shadows commanded his attention. He stood a little straighter, breathing slowed "Right come on then let's get it over with man!" frustration seeping out of every syllable.

 _Let me help you. I hear death is much more serene._

 _But I can't promise you it'll be quick._

 _If it makes any difference, I can assure you I will enjoy this very much._

Escaping from the shadows the man's face turned from impatience to surprise, although that surprise did not even come close to the surprise on his face as the gun was lifted and he was shot. He was shot right in the shoulder. Warm blood blossoming out across his shirt. Collapsing to the floor he tried to writhe away on his back, teeth clenched biting back the pain.

 _Oh don't go away I have only just got started with you…_


	2. Chapter 2

**anks for hanging on to chapter two, go you! hope you like it any reviews or anything as usual super great! happy reading!**

"Ok guys we've got a case in Black forest, Colorado." JJ called over the rest of the team to start to the meeting in the bullpen. Her face was lined with concern over the casefile; four dead in three weeks, granted it could be worse but a lingering bad feeling urged her brief the team quickly so they could get there as soon as possible. "Over the past three weeks four men who lived in Black Forest were murdered. The first victim Tom Pitts was at first thought to be a suicide as he had a gunshot wound in his head and was found at the bottom of a cliff; after the deaths of Kevin Myers and Sean Trosclair the police revisited the case and found a skull fracture in the back of his head…" The nature of the teams' job meant she didn't have to elaborate, they all knew what that meant and had seen it far too many times.

"That's three cases all linked, why weren't we called in earlier?" Irritated Rossi stood to refill his mug of coffee, the nature of these crimes was such that you couldn't afford to waste any time calling in for help. He was sick to death of these small town police departments delaying calling in the FBI because they hoped to become heroes by catching the culprit themselves. As the most experienced member of the team he knew it never happened and the BAU were left with a body pile twice as high and half the time they needed to stop the unsub. "Actually David," The blonde could read him like a book it was almost as if he had said it aloud, "the varied MO and varied styles used to kill them victims made them hold off, no department wants to be seen as crying wolf.".

"Wow jeez I can see the variety." Emily Prentiss leaned away from the gruesome pictures. Seeing gruesome images day after day still did nothing to lessen the effect the gory images had on her recently devoured breakfast, the tinge of nausea from seeing people covered in blood never seemed to lessen. "So one shot in the head, the other stabbed multiple times. And… beaten to death with a blunt object, the other yet to be confirmed, varied just about covers it."

"Hotch man, what's even to say there is a case here. I can't see any MO, no signature and the varied style. There's no way this can be the same guy." Derek Morgan sat and frowned sceptically at JJ and the team leader Hotch. JJ always worried when her team doubted the case that she'd chosen, she picked where the BAU travelled and for every place they visited there were five others that had requested the help of the elite BAU and were turned down. When the wrong case was chosen the repercussions were serious, even after four years the fear of choosing the wrong case ensured she scrutinised every detail of the case before bringing it before the team.

"Well the lack of signature and MO suggests he could still be evolving as a predator, seeing where he fits." Resident genius Spencer Reed piped up. It was unlike Morgan to disagree with cases that JJ presented he thought but, Morgan was right there was minimal evidence to suggest this was the same guy. But JJ was always right and Reid trusted JJ. There was something about the both of them kindred spirits perhaps but Reid and JJ had a special bond, something a little stronger than friendship, there was very little the young agent wouldn't trust in the capable hands of JJ. Smiling at the thought of her Reid busied himself with papers in the case file; scanning through the notes with a critical eye seeing if there was something he was missing.

Closing the file Hotch crossed the room towards the projector, lips pressed together in thought. "Morgan if I'm honest I don't think we can afford not to go with four dead already, also the department is small and it's a small town, along with finding the killer they'll have to deal with the gossip, fear and paranoia that'll really rile up all the residents." Hotch spoke confidently, he had faith in JJ and he was right they couldn't wait until the killer decided to start working in a more organised fashion: they had to act now. "Get your stuff we leave for Colorado in two hours." He said.

"Hey Emily." Reid turned to Agent Prentiss whose focus was wholly on the cup of coffee in front of her; and well who could blame her it was eight in the morning probably the most hideous time of day. "Did you know that in Colorado it is illegal to ride a horse whilst under the influence of alcohol?" He began.

" Did I really need to know that…" At eight am there was very little that Emily thought she REALLY needed to know.

"Well I don't know. You never know when you might be…"

"Riding a horse drunk?"

" Uhh well umm yeh I suppose" He stuttered.

Although trivia ranked very low on her priorities for the morning she could not help but spin the genius into a socially awkward spot, at the very least it made her giggle. "Thanks Spencer, I'll bear that in mind." She was still chuckling gently as she went to refill her coffee.

"Ok so I'll see you guys on the plane." Their leader strolled out of the room briskly, he would try and go and see Jack before they left. There hadn't been much time between cases so he'd only seen Jack just before bed; today was Saturday so he could say goodbye properly. Even the sombre case lying in wait could not stop the smile from touching his lips as he thought of his son.


End file.
